


Oops!

by LetsbeAwesome



Category: One Direction
Genre: Hilarious, M/M, My sister wrote this, Romance, Smut, because i'm an asshole, kind of, she was making fun of me, so i decided to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsbeAwesome/pseuds/LetsbeAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister wrote this to make fun of me. So I decided to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

Penis penis penis wiener wiener wiener butthole butthole butthole cum. Then Harry and the other guy cuddled.


End file.
